


We Can Build a Snowman

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Holoform(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tries to play in the snow with Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Build a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).



“I don’t like snow.”  
  
“Oh come on – it’s fun!”  
  
“It’s cold, wet, and freezes up my gears.”  
  
“You’re in your holo-human-form-thingy. You don’t have any gears to freeze.”  
  
“Currently.”  
  
“Oh, whatever.”   
  
Jane thrusted her hands into her pockets as she walked down the snowy slope. It was a Friday afternoon and she had invited Drift to go to the park with her. Not wanting to attract attention, the Autobot made created a holoform to blend in with her and any passing human that was also at the park.   
  
Of course, she didn’t realize that Drift wasn’t a fan of snow. In fact, he seemed to hate it. Well, no matter. She just wanted to be with him… Still, she could at least get him to loosen up a little.  
  
She turned around. “Hey, Drift.”  
  
He looked at her to show he had heard her.  
  
“Let’s make a snowman.”   
  
Drift raised an eyebrow. “A snowman?”  
  
“Yeah. You’ve heard of Frosty the Snowman, right?”  
  
Drift thought about it for a moment. Indeed he had. He had probably heard the song alone on the radio more than he could count. Humans loved to play the same Christmas song over and over again, just with different people singing. And he had seen what this “Frosty” character looked like, as well as other snowmen.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, let’s make one. Together.”  
  
Drift made a face. He didn’t really to since he didn’t like being cold. But it seemed that Jane wasn’t giving him much a choice as she started building the base for the snowman. Giving a small huff, he soon joined her.  
  
“You’re a big fan of snow.”  
  
“I like Christmas – sue me.”  
  
Drift laughed at that, now starting to build the middle part of the snowman. “Yeah, I know. I think it’s cute how you get all into it. Like a little kid.”  
  
Jane pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. Though, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t sure… She just like the winter months. It was fun to be out with friends, play in the snow, all the jazz. And spending it with your boyfriend? Honestly, that was even better.  
  
Jane smiled as she started on the top part of the snowman. “Well, let’s finish this. Then we can start decorating it.”  
  
Drift smiled when he saw how… happy Jane looked. It had been a while since he had seen her so excited over something. Something was bothering her at school, so she had been depressed for a little bit. She wouldn’t tell him what, but it was nice seeing her smile like this.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, Jane’s eyes widening. He pulled back with a bright grin and said, “Well, hurry up. Let’s build Frosty here.”   
  
Jane just stared at him for a few more moments before giving a soft laugh. Then she and Drift continued to build together, creating their own little “Frosty.” Some might have thought it strange to see two adults creating a snowman, but to hell with it.  
  
They were just having some winter fun.


End file.
